


Midnight

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Gen, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Midnight, Other - Freeform, Talking, Tea, balconies, friendships, implied Sam/Teyla, sg1, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soft glow of the moons in the sky made her homesick, despite its beauty. She missed her team, she missed her friends, but most of all, she missed her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Stargate Atlantis. 
> 
> -This is my first ever 'Sam/Teyla' fic, and it surprised me when it ended the way it did, as I wasn't aiming for that direction, but decided to keep it anyway. 
> 
> -Kudos and Comments are much love. Thank you for reading.

The soft glow of the moons in the sky made her homesick, despite its beauty. She missed her team, she missed her friends, but most of all, she missed her home.

Sighing heavily, she started to turn to go in-and was surprised to see Teyla coming out with two heavy white looking mugs that had steam rising from the top. She frowned, and Teyla finally reached her side. 

“Hello, Colonel Carter. I had thought you might wish to talk and share my tea?” Teyla offered, holding out a cup. 

Sam accepted it tentatively-years of being with Sg1 and hanging with Daniel had taught her that you shouldn’t always expect alien food and drink to be good. Abydos had especially taught her that alien food doesn’t always taste what you’d expect it to. There had been an armadillo looking thing that had tasted like burnt barbeque. Not bad, but one of the more unusual foods that the place had. She quickly pushed her thoughts of Daniel out of the way, and said pleasantly, 

“Thank you, and yes, I would like some tea.” 

She tentatively took a sip-and was surprised to find that she liked it. It wasn’t too strong, and it had a bit of a spicey flavor to it. And it was kind of woody too, like it had a bit of tree branch or something to it. 

“This tea is wonderful,” Sam told her honestly, and Teyla beamed. 

“Thank you. It is an ancient Athosian recipe, very good for midnight talks, of which sometime there are many. If you like, I can leave a batch and the recipe for you?” She offered. 

“I’d like that, thanks,” Sam said, smiling.

They sipped tea in silence for a bit, and then Teyla said softly, 

“You are homesick, are you not?”

“How’d you know?” She asked, startled. 

“Dr. Weir used to stand on this balcony. She says that Earth is towards that direction, or so the astronomers of your planet believe,” Teyla said, pointing towards the right. 

“Sometimes it wasn’t homesickness that made her stand here, but more often than not it was.” 

“You got it in one,” Sam said, ruefully. 

There was a small pause, and Sam couldn’t help it-she began to talk, saying earnestly, 

“It’s just…I never thought that I’d be the one to lead Atlantis. Back home, I was still helping with the Ori and some of the other alien bad guys that we were dealing with, but the Ori was hitting us hard. General Landry thought that I needed a break, because I was working so hard, and Atlantis is far enough away from the Ori…but I don’t want…”

“You didn’t want to leave your friends behind to fight without you,” Teyla said softly. 

“Pretty much,” Sam admitted, nodding. 

They fell quiet once more, sipping the tea. Sam was surprised that it was already half-gone. She’d definitely need to get more of that tea from Teyla, it was very tasty indeed. 

“Do you realize that you are the first warrior leader that I have met? Granted, Elizabeth was quite gifted in fighting-but she fought with words. You fight with your hands, and with your weapons. I find it quite fascinating and brave.” Teyla informed her, making her blink.

“Really? What about Cadman? Or-”

“You are the leader,” Teyla said softly. “Women leaders never have it easy, though they try. I know you will try very hard indeed, not only because you are strong and smart but you are also brave. I believe that you will do well here, and I-for one-am glad you are here, even though you are homesick, because otherwise I do not think you and I will have ever met.”

Sam was stunned by the speech, and couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you, Teyla. That…that means a lot to me,” She said, and glanced at her watch. It was nearing one o’clock, and she was exhausted. “I think I better-”

Without warning, Teyla pressed her lips gently to Sam’s, and Sam stood frozen, and Teyla pulled away a second later. She gave Sam a smile, and said,

“Good night, Colonel Carter. May you rest well,”

Then she turned and left, leaving Sam to stare after her.

Finally, after a few more minutes of silence where Sam stood watching to see if Teyla would come back, Sam shook her head and smiled softly before going off to bed.  
==

End


End file.
